insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug
Ladybug is very true to her name. Being a common red Coccinellidae ''(Ladybird). She is a 17 year old college student and is first seen in episode 21 of season one. Background information Personality Lady is a very independent and strong character who isn't afraid of fighting for exactly what she wants. Her success is never left to chance; as through her own talents, she may resort to tactics such as cheating and ways to sabotage her competition if need be or her competition needs a taste of it's own medicine. Compared to the boys on the team, Lady feels like a minority in the sense of being much shorter than the rest of them and being the only female. However, this only brings up her confidence and she uses this to her advantage. Lady can be just as skilled as the boys on the team, and will usually prove herself with her own ways of conduct and fighting.- She refuses to just be known as just 'the girl'. However, Lady also has a sense of femininity in her role. She does complain about things such as her hair and nails, and quite possibly spends a lot of time in places such as bathrooms getting herself ready. Lady can be very anxious about her looks, and will more or less focus on them before things such as cases. This proves very handy, however, as Ladys viewpoint helps the team look at many different ideas. The thought of a criminals looks and decomposition helps them understand and Lady knows this, which equals it to using it to her advantage. Compared to this, Lady also has a very tactical strategy in the team. Being brought up in an environment in Nectotech, she knows the only way to get out something good from the life she has, she has to play the games her way and she must be the one to play nice to get out the nice responce. She does have a very nice side though, and that's what people mainly see as she believes in the strong thought of treating people the way she wants to be treated. Which equals the way they treat her back. Lady is one of of a kind however, as she is just genuinely polite a nice even with the thoughts and processes going on in her head. Seeming to be the only member of the main 6 that does not act prejudice against anyone else. Appearance Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is the American Actress and Singer, Leighton Meester. The main sources of images/GIFs/clips are from Leighton's roles in shows such as ''Gossip Girl, The Roommate and That's my boy. Relationships Friends Lexi-Mai For a more detailed account of their relationship, see Ladybug-Lexi Relationship. Marlee Libell For a more detailed account of their relationship, see Ladybug-Marlee Relationship. Main Trio Pierre Swallowtail For a more detailed account of their relationship, see Pierre-Ladybug Relationship. '' André Roveston ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Ladybug Relationship. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Libra